Vignette Romance
by blueIedangel
Summary: A collection of mostly Draco/Ginny non interconnected one shots
1. Explanation

So before I actually wrote my own fics I never actually understood why someone would waste their time with a one shot. To me all they ever seemed to do was clutter and author's page with all the various story titles but offer me no real story to read. Since starting my own I now realize that, at least for me, I come up with ideas for little fics that I would love to write because they sound great but they don't fit into Falling for a Ferret or Dearly Beloved at all. I suppose this is why one shots exists: to get the ideas out of the author's head even though they may never use it again.

But despite now understanding, I still hate one shots. Not wanting to deny my readers of my little D/G pearls though I have decided to combine them all under a single story title, Vignette Romance.

Ground rules for this one:

They will not connect to one another at all.

They will all be D/G based unless otherwise specified at the beginning of the 'chapter'

They will all be rated approximately T unless otherwise stated.

They will not be updated in any sort of regular fashion. When I have an idea I will write it and attempt to post it as promptly as possible.

Please let me know what you think of all and any of them!

Lots of Love!

Care


	2. I'm Not Sure You Ever Will

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulous world of Harry Potter

**I'm Not Sure You Ever Will**

* * *

Ginny drew her long dark cloak tighter around her in an effort to protect herself from both the rain and the cold as she stood out under the overpass waiting. She checked her watch again, he was twelve minutes late. How like him to not show up on time and he would no doubt have some excuse that involved him saving some damsel in distress or a kitten from a tree. As if his heroics impressed her anymore. She wasn't quite sure that they ever actually did.

Finally a shape popped into her eye line not too far in the distance. The huddled mass hurried through the rain toward the overpass where Ginny was taking shelter. When he finally reached her he shook all the rain off himself and revealed the messy black hair, bright green eyes and lightening bold scar that made the visage of Harry Potter so famous.

"Hey Gin, sorry I'm late. McGonagall asked me to swing by Hogwarts for a minute to discuss the castle's security. I felt that it was best that I take care of that before I came over."

It was all Ginny could not to roll her eyes. "Its fine Harry, can we please just go to lunch?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course." he followed the small woman into the café.

Walking up to the host Ginny said, "Weasley party of two, please."

The young man smiled picked up two menus and said, "Ah Ms. Weasley, we've been expecting you. Please follow me."

The man led Harry and Ginny back into one of their private rooms just as Ginny had requested earlier in the day when Harry had finally confirmed their lunch meeting that she had been trying to rope him into for a week and a half.

They both disrobed and took their seat at the small round table and the host lit the candles in the center of it, careful not to catch the pink rose in the long crystal vase that sat adjacent to the candle on fire. Then he handed each a menu and shut the door behind him.

Harry took a deep breath and looked across the table with a big silly grin on his face. "It's so nice to actually be alone for once!" he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh you know, it's just so rare that you and I get to see each other let alone be alone together." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers.

Ginny almost jerked her hand out of his reach. Thankfully she was spared by the entrance of the waiter so she was able to cover the gesture by pretending to need her hand to hold her menu properly.

The man took their orders, a pumpkin juice and basket of fish and chips for Harry and water with lemon and a chicken Caesar salad for Ginny, then he left them alone once again.

"Ok," Harry began when their intruder had once again exited their private room. "You said that you desperately needed to talk to me love. What is it that you needed to say?"

He was talking down to her again. She hated when he used that tone of voice, the 'I'm indulging silly little Ginny again' voice. She took a deep breath to calm the anger that was quickly rising in her throat; there was no point in getting too emotional. If she did that he would never actually take what she had to say seriously. He would just see it as her being a silly little girl, again, the same silly little girl that she had always been to him. No, she would be calm and rational and this time she would make him understand.

"Alright here goes, I don't love you."

"Come again?" The silly, easy grin that had graced his features faltered ever so slightly.

"Harry Potter, no matter what you have convinced yourself and my brothers, I do not and cannot love you. I never have and I never will."

Harry looked as if he had just been slapped in his famous face. He exhaled deeply as his brow crinkled distorting the telltale sign of his identity. "I don't understand. What do you mean? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. You left and I moved on. That's all there is to it."

The look of confusion on his face deepened. She truly believed that he had no idea what was happening to him. He was after all the great Harry Potter, who in their right mind would want to dump him? "But Gin, we were meant to be together, all you had to do was wait. Why couldn't you just wait?"

It was obvious that he was dissolving down into a blubbering mess. She was pretty sure this was the first time he had ever been dumped.

"Oh Harry, it would never have worked out. We are just too different. And even if we weren't so wrong for each other as people it still wouldn't matter, I fell in love with someone else. Someone who, in all honesty is better than you, and you, you are far too in love with yourself to ever share that love with someone else in the first place."

Harry stood staring at her with a look halfway between a livid anger and confusion. It was the perfect expression; for once the savior of the wizarding world was experiencing exactly the correct emotion at the time in which he was supposed to experience it.

"Who?" He said in a menacing voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I said who!" He practically screamed. He began to turn a deep shade of red in an effort to control himself.

It was rather amusing to Ginny to see the always calm and collected Harry Potter lose his temper. He seemed almost human, almost. She wondered if she continued to upset him would he turn the same shade of puce as Ron. Her answer to his inquiry would definitely contribute to the effort. Finally she answered him, "Draco Malfoy."

"Come again?"

"Oh come off it!" she accused. "You heard me, I said Draco Malfoy. You remember him? The Prince of Slytherin, their beloved sex god, richest man in the British Isles under 30."

"I know who the bloody bastard is; I am just trying to figure out why you would ever waste your time with that Deatheater scum."

"Stop it Harry."

"No I will not. You come in here and tell me you're chucking me to the curb for that wanker and then you try to order me around. No ma'am that is not the way this is supposed to work."

What a pompous prat. It was absolutely hilarious how fantastic he actually believed himself to be. Ginny could hardly keep in the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. "And you wonder why I want to break up with you? Do you know how self centered you are Mr. Potter?"

"At least I have a reason to be, I did something for the world. What has your precious snake done to contribute to the war effort? I'll tell you, nothing. He is just a prat on principle."

All the former amusement and any traces of civility left Ginny at that moment. She leaned forward and looked Harry straight in the face, her expression deadly serious.

"Don't you ever again insinuate that you are better than anyone else, because you are not. You are just as human as the rest of us and probably less noble than most, especially Draco. You happen into situations and fly by the seat of your pants usually with extensive guidance and friends to help you along. What all did you actually do in the war up until the Battle of Hogwarts? Hide in the forest as I recall. Draco risked his life every single day as a spy for our side. He spent the time you were throwing your little hissy fits in the woods collecting valuable information and in the presence of countless Deatheaters and even Voldemort himself. Don't you dare even assume to know anything about him or the courage and valor that he has shown. You are not better than him, in fact I think you might actually pale in comparison."

Ginny took a deep breath as her rant drew to a close. She gave him a disgusted look and then shoved away from the table. Standing she said, "Alright I'm done. I don't believe we have anything further to discuss."

She crossed the room and had placed her hand on the door handle when Harry's words stopped her.

"Why him?"

She slowly spun around to face him once more. "What do you mean?"

"Well there has to be a reason why you picked a Malfoy over me, I want to know what it is."

"Because he loves me."

Harry now stood up in rage and fiercely said, "But I loved you too!" His voice cracked at the end displaying his obvious dismay and wounded pride.

"No Harry," Ginny said quietly, stopping him before he could go any further. "No you didn't." She took a step back towards him.

"I don't understand what you're saying. I've been in love with you for years. You just couldn't handle the time and pressures involved in being with me."

Again Ginny had to force herself to take a deep calming breath before she could continue. She returned to her seat and once again face to face with the savior of the wizarding world. "Oh Harry you just don't ever understand. You never actually loved me; you loved the idea of me."

"What's the difference?"

"Well you see that right there is a problem in itself but as far as illustrating what I mean… Oh I don't know, like do you remember that night right when we came back from Easter Holidays, when we were already dating."

"Possibly." Harry sniffed.

"That night I had spent three hours unpacking from holiday and decided that since there weren't all that many of us back yet I would just come down in my pajamas and my hair pulled back without even bothering with makeup. When I got down to the common room though, I sat down next to you and received this utterly horrified look. I asked what was wrong and told me I looked absolutely terrible and I should go back upstairs and fix myself before everyone else saw me."

"I was trying to be nice. I didn't want the others to judge you based on your appearance. I wanted them to see how beautiful you are."

"No you didn't want them to think you had an ugly girlfriend. Plus I was comfortable the way I was and I truly don't care what most people think of me. You are far too concerned with appearances and how you seem to others."

"And you're saying that Malfoy, who looks like he takes longer then all the women in Gryffindor House combined to get ready, is not?"

"No not at all actually. He is all about who a person is and what type of integrity they have. He would never care about appearances like that. For example, one morning a couple of weeks ago I had fallen asleep on the couch in our flat after work. When I woke up Draco was sitting in one of the chairs with a book in his lap, open but he wasn't reading it. He was watching me as I slept and when I woke up his face broke out into a brilliant smile. I asked him what he was thinking about and he said 'how beautiful and absolutely perfect you are.' My response was simply to laugh off the compliment."

"I don't understand how this is comparable at all." Harry interjected.

"Well when I went into the bathroom and took in my appearance I was amazed. I had forgotten that I was wearing one of his tee-shirts, sweatpants, no make-up and my hair was standing up at all sorts of odd angles. That is the difference between his love and yours. Draco genuinely thought I was beautiful just as I was, actually pretty much at my worst, it truly didn't matter. He loves me simply for me; not for what I can do for him or how pretty I can look on his arm but just for quirky, moody little me." Ginny held out her arms as she spoke, gesturing to herself.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

Ginny dropped her head to her chest and shook it in disbelief. He just didn't understand and probably never would. Looking back up she placed a hand on Harry's cheek and gave him a small smile that held not mirth in it at all. "I'm not sure you ever will."

With that she turned and exited the room leaving behind the great Harry Potter to pick up the pieces of his wounded pride and puzzle through everything she had left him with.

* * *

Ginny left the restaurant and stepped back out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining since she had entered the building with her dark purpose in mind.

Now just like the sky she felt lighter as if a long time weight had been lifted off her chest. She began to meander down the street in the direction that she needed to go eventually. Lunch had taken her considerably less time than she had anticipated so she had plenty of time to kill before her next appointment for the afternoon.

She perused a few shops and even bought a few odds and ends that she knew she needed. Soon enough it was time for her to head to the meeting place.

As she walked up to Flourish and Blotts she scanned the small crowd for the individual she cared for more than all the rest.

Finally she spotted a tall man dressed in a light grey sweater with a charcoal coat on top of it, perfectly fitting dark wash jeans and a beanie in the same deep grey as the coat with little wisps of platinum blond hair curling out from underneath it. His aristocratic features made him absolutely gorgeous and gave him an arrogant air to him that would make most people feel threatened especially when his cold grey eyes were focused on you. Ginny felt nothing but elation though because that hard stare always thawed to warm silver at the sight of her just as it was now.

Draco made a beeline for Ginny stopping short just in front of her. "Hi." He said simply, smiling brightly at her.

Ginny let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "Hi."

He reached out with nimble fingers to grab the edges of her robes and pull her to him and began to kiss her in one deft movement. She sighed into his mouth with pleasure as her arms worked her way up to weave around his neck. They both realized this was probably not the most appropriate place for this type of behavior but neither could force themselves to care. Finally they reluctantly broke the kiss but neither moved to release the other.

"How was your lunch?" he asked. The infamous Slytherin smirk slipped onto his face betraying the smug feelings their display had caused that he was making an effort to hide.

She shook her head and grinned up at him. She fiddled with the blond strands that curled out from underneath his grey cap. "It was… productive."

He chuckled. "I think I like productive. I'm pretty sure that means that my status has officially changed from the other man to the boyfriend."

"Oh you were always the boyfriend, people just weren't really aware of it."

"Well I'm pretty sure they know now." He said scanning around them to see the people moving about around them, many faces of whom he recognized from one thing or another.

"Good," Ginny assured him with a smug look. "The more who see the better. I want everyone in the bloody world to see the man whom I'm in love with and be appropriately jealous."

"Ugh!" he sighed. "I guess this means I really can't get rid of you now since you went through all the trouble of getting rid of your own backup plan and then snogging me in the street for the whole world to see."

"That sir is exactly what that means."

"Bloody hell, will I ever be able to get rid of you do you think?" he joked.

She smiled at him and reached up on her tip toes in an effort to kiss him on the nose. "I'm not sure if you ever will."

* * *

It's a little darker then I normally writer especially the character of Ginny. She is normally very happy go lucky but she's kind of vindictive in this. And also it's a lot of dialogue and not a ton of action obviously. It felt appropriate for it to be mostly the argument going back and forth.

I don't know how I feel about this honestly. I've read it a few times and sometimes I think its cliché and others I really like it… I don't know. What does everyone else think?

3 Care


	3. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulous world of Harry Potter

**Goodnight**

Ginny slowly dragged herself out of the steaming hot water of her shower. She had to force herself to shut off the water otherwise she probably would have just stood there all night letting the steam wash away all the aches and pains in her body.

She didn't understand how she could possibly feel this tired and sore all the time.

Ginny Weasley was a twenty-four year old witch in impeccable physical condition. She had long been trained during grueling workouts first in Dumbledore's Army and then as a member in good standing of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been in numerous battles throughout the war and had sustained more injuries than she could possibly count some of them even life threatening.

But despite all her training and experience nothing could have possibly prepared her for the trials, tribulations and just sheer physical exhaustion of being a new mother.

Exactly one month and four days ago Ginny had given birth to the most perfect and beautiful baby of all time. He had weighed 3.2 kilograms and was born at 5:20 on May 30th. She and her husband had named him Wyatt Bastian because according to him that was a 'strong masculine name' while she just thought it was cute.

Towel drying her long red hair Ginny had found that she could barely lift her arms up to reach her head. Dropping the towel where she stood, she slowly trudged naked into the bedroom past her husband's sleeping form in their large bed over to the chest of drawers they shared. She quickly retrieved a tank top and a clean pair of his boxers. He would be cross with her in the morning for the theft but she didn't particularly care, they were soft and comfortable.

She quickly got dressed and then gratefully crawled into the bed alongside his sleeping form. With a flick of her wand all the lights in the room extinguished and Ginny was finally able to close her heavy eyes.

Not two seconds after she did the sound of Wyatt's fussing filled the room thanks to the muggle baby monitor that her father gave to them at his birth. She prayed that he would settle back down on his own but no luck, the fussing quickly grew louder well on its way to all out crying.

Ginny flicked the lights back on again but did not move to get up. She could not bear the thought of getting out of bed again. She rolled over and shook her husband lightly on the shoulder and brushed a soft blond strand out of his eyes. "Wake up." she said softly, trying to keep her tone at least slightly pleasant. "Come on, it's your turn to get him. I know you hear him crying don't even pretend."

The only response she received was a muffled grunt as he rolled off his side onto his stomach. She had known this would not be easy. Not once in the almost 5 years they had been together had he woken up without difficulty when it was not of his own accord.

"Please," she prodded again. "I just got into bed. I just can't get up again."

He simply hugged his pillow tighter.

She sighed in exasperation. "Draco Lucius Malfoy your son is crying. Go and sooth him."

A single grey eye popped open to stare at her. "How do I even know he's my son?" he asked groggily his voice still rough from sleep.

Ginny simply raised one eyebrow. "You are really gonna go there? Really Draco? At 1:30 in the morning? Because I am a healer and I can prove that he is your son very easily. Oh but when he turns out to be Harry's just remember that it was at your request."

"You're not funny." He said as the eye slid closed once again.

"I'm not trying to be. Are you going to go pick up that poor screaming baby or not?" she asked.

When she received no response she sat up and pulled her damp hair into a bun. "I swear to the gods Draco, if I get out of this bed I am getting my cloak and my baby and flooing to the Burrow. If that happens you get to explain to my father and my brothers why I felt the need to leave at almost 2 o'clock in the morning with a one month old. I very much doubt it will go very well. Probably less well even then when we told them I was pregnant actually."

Draco let out an annoyed growl and pushed himself up. He slid his body out of the bed and crossed around to the other side. Despite her fatigue Ginny couldn't help but notice for the ten millionth time just how truly gorgeous her husband was.

Since the end of the war Draco had gone on to play Quidditch professionally as the seeker for Puddlemere United. He didn't play the game because the family needed the money to supplement the Malfoy fortune, which was larger than any in Europe, but merely because he enjoyed the sport. As a direct result of his profession though his body stayed in tip top shape which Ginny greatly enjoyed.

Draco came around and stood on her side of the bed. He stared at her with his haunting silver eyes that had just began to dance with the beginnings of mirth despite the late hour. Then he shook his head and leaned in to give his wife a breath stopping kiss.

When he pulled away Ginny whimpered slightly in disappointment which only caused the patented Malfoy smirk to lazily slide across Draco's face as he straightened and turned to walk out.

As he exited she would have sworn she heard him mumble something along the lines of 'Potter's baby my arse. Potter could never make her whimper like that that's why she married me not him.'

"I heard that." she called after him. The bastard was confident she would give him that. Unfortunately, he was right though. There was no way Wyatt was Harry's. Even if she hadn't been so madly in love with her husband Harry was no more than another brother to her, not that that stopped her from baiting Draco with little visions of the pair when he was misbehaving. Torturing him with his own irrational fears.

But besides all that there was still no way to deny Draco's parentage because her baby looked just like him. With the exception of the red tint to his strawberry blond hair you would never even know that she had anything to do with that child. In fact if she hadn't been there through all twelve hours of labour with him she might question his origin herself.

Ginny lay back down in her bed and finally was able fall asleep as Wyatt's cries subsided with Draco's addition to the nursery.

Approximately three hours later Ginny's eyes popped open. She glanced around to discover that her husband had not returned to bed and all the lights were still on. Sitting up she ran a hand though her tangled hair then looked at the clock on the bedside table to discover that it was well past the next feeding time.

Sighing she slid out of bed and exited her room. Walking down the hall she entered the first room on the right that was glowing with the soft blue light of the baby night light. The sight before her caused her heart to swell and her body to hum with happiness.

Draco sat in the rocking chair his head dropped forward in sleep and his chest rising and falling methodically. His arms cradled Wyatt who, despite being wide awake by this time, did not make a single sound. He was simply staring up at Draco in amazement until Ginny entered the room then his tiny grey tinted eyes that so mirrored father's flashed to her. He held her gaze for a moment before smiling and beginning to wiggle.

This caused Draco to start. He checked to make sure the baby was alright. His features contorted in worry which caused tears to spring to Ginny's eyes.

Despite their earlier conversation Ginny knew that Draco loved Wyatt more than anything in the world. He had been ecstatic when he had found out she was pregnant and annoyingly present through every part of the pregnancy. Since Wyatt's arrival Draco had spent as much time with his son as possible, excluding late night fussing and feedings of course. Finally, a Malfoy father who cared enough about his son to actually deserve his adoration.

After discovering that Wyatt was indeed fine, Draco followed his gaze to discover Ginny still standing in the doorway. He visibly relaxed. "Hi."

"Hi." Ginny smiled at him. "You want me to take him? He needs to eat."

"I guess you could do that." he slowly rose from the chair, careful not to jostle the baby too much.

Ginny slipped into the space he just occupied and held her hands out to receive their little bundle of joy who Draco willingly surrendered.

"Come back to bed once he's back down." He said as he headed out of the nursery.

"I will." She whispered. She nestled Wyatt into a comfortable position, preparing to feed him. "Goodnight Draco Malfoy."

Draco stopped at the door and turned to look back at his little family whom the normally cold and calculating Slytherin graduate desperately loved.

He moved back to the rocking chair.

Ginny grinned up at him, "You forget something?"

"Mhm." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy" Then bent still further and kissed his son on the head, "Goodnight Wyatt Malfoy."


	4. Post Secret: Hogwarts Edition!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulous world of Harry Potter

**Post Secret: Hogwarts Edition!**

* * *

A/N: for those who aren't familiar Post Secret is an organization where you can anonymously send in a postcard with your deep dark secrets on it and they get published. This is my interpretation of what the Post Secrets of some of the well known Hogwarts characters might have. They are completely supposed to be humorous and not taken seriously at all. Enjoy. Oh and let me know if you come up with any others. PM me! I might do a second version.

* * *

**Harry Potter**: I pretend to hate my fame but I secretly think my scar is sexy.

**Ron Weasley**: I wish I was my best friend.

**Hermione Granger**: I hate to read.

**Draco Malfoy**: I am the Slytherin Sex God.

**Ginny Weasley**: I want the Slytherin Sex God.

**Neville Longbottom**: I blew up my toad.

**Fred and George Weasley**: I don't know if I'm attracted to myself or my twin.

**Blaise Zabini**: I am more awesome than Peeves and more attractive than the so called Slytherin Sex God so suck it Draco.

**Luna Lovegood**: Boys find weird girls sexy. The radishes get me laid.

**Albus Dumbledore**: Lemondrops are orgasmic.

**Severus Snape**: This is pointless.

**Voldemort**: I've spent most of my life attempting world domination but some days I want to pick flowers.

**Lucius Malfoy**: My wand size is compensating for something…

**Dudley Dursley**: I miss my pig tail, when I had it I felt special.

**Argus Filch**: Bestiality is the answer.

**Cornelius Fudge**: Umbridge is more than my undersecretary.

**Peeves**: I'm awesome.

**Mad-Eye Moody**: The Bloody bastards who run the ministry think I'm crazy but my eye can see under their clothes.

**Dolores Umbridge**: I'm in love with Cornelius


End file.
